One Shots and Drabbles
by PeaceLoveAndPizza
Summary: Various oneshots and drabbles all turtles related. Prepare for many different ships, themes, and fun!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Donnie and Karai one shot I wrote! Just kinda set in its own world where they're obviously friends haha. I picture Karai and Donnie having a flirty friendship but they both know they'd never do anything about it but if you wanna take this as full on donarai be my guest!**

Karai and Donnie sat together on the couch; her legs across his lap as he stared at his Kindle in his hands. Karai looked at him with a bored expression as she let out a long, aggressive sigh which caused Donnie to roll his eyes; not even looking up from what he was reading.

"What are ya reading?" Karai asked, obviously not really interested just trying to cure her boredom.

"You couldn't even begin to understand." Donnie said in a monotone sound.

"Try me." Karai said fiestily, tensing up her body slightly. Donnie huffed and looked her in the eyes, dropping his hand to hold his Kindle in his lap.

"Amebiasis." He stated. Karai's eyes widen at the sound of his words and Donnie laughed inside... He knew her too well.

"What in the world is that?" Karai exclaimed in confusement. Donnie sighed.

"It's an intestinal illness caused by a microscopic parasite called- You know what never mind you're not interested, don't even pretend." Donnie spoke and then turned to look at his Kindle again. Karai looked down and nodded. He was right, she had no interest in what he was saying. In fact, for the few seconds he was talking about it she had completely zoned out. She looked up at Donnie and smirked.

"Well look at us. Just you and me." Karai said softly.

"Yup." Donnie said deadpan. He was used to her acting weird like this and pointing random things out for no reason.

"On a _loveseat._" Karai spoke lowering her voice. Donnie immediately put the device down and looked at her.

"What are you getting at?" Donnie asked slightly concerned.

"Oh nothing. Just you know-" she began to scoot closer to him, "making observations."

"Uh yeah." Donnie said speaking unsteadily.

"Oh come on Donnie you know you like me." Karai scooched up into him. Donnie looked down at her, cocking one eyebrow up. She was a little taller than April, but still tiny compared to him.

"Heh. You're funny." Donnie said, nudging his shoulder out at her.

"Would you say I'm... hot?" Karai spoke and licked her lips in a joking manner of course. Donnie knew she was joking, but he knew her question was 100% genuine and he wasn't sure what to say.

"I mean you're nice to look at." Donnie said looking forward and shrugging his shoulder as he spoke. Karai nudged him and looked down at her.

"Those are the same words you would use to describe a painting Donnie. Really? I'm as pretty as a painting to you?" She said with a hurt expression on her face. Donnie took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Alright fine you know what yes. I do think you are hot Karai." Donnie said, giving in. "You're very cute." He said sweetly as he bopped her nose. She squinched up her face as she always does when someone does that.

"Aw thanks Donnie." Karai leaned into his chest and Donnie put his arm around her.

"I think you're nice to look at." She said lovingly and Donnie slightly hit her head and she giggled.

"Oh shut up." Donnie laughed.

"Sorry handsome." Karai joked, hugging him from the side.

"It's cool." Donnie said softly. "Pretty lady." He winked at her and then leaned his head on hers and he picked up his kindle and started reading again.


	2. From Loss Comes Love

**This scene just came to me and I had to write it down. Had lots of Karai/Shredder feels man haha**

Karai stood still, her black kimono draping across the grass, as she looked down to the ground. The tears welled up in her eyes but were too afraid to fall down. She stared intensely where her whole world lay hidden underneath the grass and dirt.

He had been cremated and buried in the back yard of their old home where she had grown up. Not much had been placed at the memorial site: just his helmet, a black rose, and a small cement plaque with the name 'Oroku Saki' painted on in red. She had held a funeral service for him but she was the only one to attend.

She had cried before, of course she did. But she couldn't let herself do it in front of him. Her father had always told her to remain strong no matter what. Even though he was simply ashes now, she felt his presence her and it felt wrong to cry.

A cold breeze blew through her kimono and her hair blew forward towards the grave. She closed her eyes and let the breeze consume her. Grief was a horrible emotion, one she didn't like to deal with too often. She knew death was inevitable and she was surrounded by it her whole life, but never like this. Karai had brough death upon so many people, but they were people she had no emotional bond to. This was the first time she truly got to experience the horrible part of death. The feelings of loss, sadness, anger. Her heart ached for Saki to come back. Her mind screamed how it wasn't fair for this to happen. Her body felt weaker and more tired out. Her soul didn't know who or what it belonged to anymore. She didn't like this feeling of being lost. She didn't know what to do or who to talk to. No one cared, obviously, or they would've come to the funeral. She was all alone in the world. She always thought she would love to be alone, but now that her wish has been granted upon her, she hated it. She opened her eyes and breathed slowly, relaxing her mind before her emotions got the best of her. She heard a noise behind her.

"Come out. I know your there." She spoke sternly, then looked back to see who was there.

Leonardo emerged from out of the shadows, dressed in a black suit. His mask was off and he held a sword in his hand. She looked at him in shock.

"Why are you here?" She questioned, almost with anger.

"I wanted to pay my respects. He wasn't the nicest man but he deserves some honor." Leo spoke softly. "I hope you don't mind my being here. That was a beautiful service. Your eulogy was very well written. It brought tears to my-" before he could finish Karai ran over and wrapped her arms around Leo. He smiled softly and his large arms swallowed her as he returned the hug, rubbing his hand lightly up and down her back. Her head rested right where his plastron met his shoulder.

"I know it's hard. You can cry if you need to." Leo whispered into her ear. She silently shook her head no before breaking away and taking another deep breath. She smiled softly, one of the most genuine smiles he had ever received from her. She nodded her head lightly and Leo knew that meant 'thank you'.

"What is it you have there?" She asked, her voice no long cold and angry. It was now soft, dressed with sadness and vulnerability; it was so different from her. Leo could tell she was hurting badly.

"A gift I guess." Leo spoke calmly, looking down at the sword. "I don't know I thought it might be nice to place at the memorial. I engraved the word _love _into it. It reminded me of him since all of his actions were from his love for Tang Shen... and you." He spoke with awkwardness. He wasn't sure Karai would like the sword or his choice of words. She stared at him blankly as he spoke but when he said 'and you' her face immediately lit up and it made him smile. "Here." He handed the sword to her, looking down at the ground instead of at her.

"It's wonderful." She said uncharacteristically sweetly. "I can tell you put much thought into it. That was very kind of you." Leo nodded with a smile. She knelt down and gently placed the sword by the grave and stood up again, facing the grave once more. Leo walked up slowly and stood next to her; looking down at the memorial.

"What's the meaning of the black rose?" He asked in genuine curiosity. She began to smile to herself as the memories filled her mind.

"Every year on my birthday I would wake up with a black rose on my bed. I knew it was from him but he never mentioned it. He didn't want me to say anything about it. He never liked when I would make a big deal of things. So I would silently thank him. I never spoke a word but somehow I knew he heard me. I pressed all the roses. I have a book in my room with them in it. I caught him looking at the book one day and he smiled as he looked at it. It was the only time I had ever seen him smile." She looked off into the distance as she spoke, a saddened smile on her face the whole time. Leo admired her face as she spoke, letting the words sink in to his brain; her beauty encasing his heart. "That one on the grave was the last one he gave me."

"That's beautiful. He really did love you so much." Leo said and he carefully placed his arm around her waist. Watching her movements to make sure she would allow him.

"Yes and I did too." She looked down at the ground, the tears about to fall. She immediately picked her head up and Leo watched in sadness as her face stiffened up to stop them from coming. He wished she would just cry, but he wasn't going to force her to do anything. "But we must not live in the past. He's gone, there's nothing we can do to change that."

"No there isn't." He said solemnly. "But we must take the time to let ourselves hurt and then accept what's happened or else we will never heal."

She looked over to Leo, her eyes red and puffy, screaming to let the tears out. He looked at her seriously and watched a single tear escape her cheek. Neither one said a word as they hugged once more, this one wasn't as comforting as the last. He felt so much emotions come from her body as she silently cried in his arms. He felt his chest get wet with her tears filled with anger, fear, sadness, and love. He didn't know what to say so he didn't speak. Instead he began to hum softly as she let her emotions come out.

She slowly let go of him and wiped her eyes were the backs of her hands, shaking her head in disappointment at herself.

"It's ok." Leo put his arm around her again, rubbing her shoulder with his hand. She let her head lean on his shoulder. "We all are allowed to feel Karai. Don't forget that."

"Thanks." She said quietly. One of the only thank yous he had ever recieved from her. He smiled as his head and softly kissed the top of her head.

"He's in a better place now." Leo said soothingly.

"He's probably burning in Hell the bastard." Karai said, her voice returning to it's usual tone; sarcasm and cockiness dripping from it. Leo laughed at the incredibly morbid joke. Her face remained grim as she spoke but soon it was taken over by the sound of her giggles.

"I cannot believe you just said that." Leo said through laughter and she smiled at him.

"Want some food?" Karai asked softly, putting towards the house.

"Sure." Leo smiled and followed her towards the house, her hand held firmly in his.

Karai realized then she wasn't alone. Leonardo had travelled across the world, most likely against his family's wishes, to be with her; to help her. She had lost her father, the only person she had ever loved. But when she held Leo's hand something told her it was always meant to be there. When she touched his skin, this feeling was sent through her body, enveloping her and granting her happiness. She lost love to gain more. A different kind of love. One that she swore she would not lose.

As she looked at Leonardo she smiled and realized then that he was her world and she wasn't never going to let him go.


	3. What It Takes To Be A Father

**Hey you guys. This is a weird alternate universe that came to me that I had to just type out. I'm probably not going to take this story any farther than this though... It's basically if Splinter didn't find the turtles and Leo became their father figure instead.**

* * *

I suddenly had this weird feeling come over me. My legs, my arms, my body it tingled; it burned. I looked around and as I turned my head, my head began to ache and sent a shooting pain down my neck all the way to my toes. I realized in that moment I must've fallen from a high height. I looked around and decided I must be underground. How did I know all these things? I suddenly felt so aware of the world around me and it frightened me. I didn't like this feeling, all this brand new knowledge I could hardly comprehend, but yet at the same time I understood it so clearly. I searched my mind trying to find answers to what was going on, but the throbbing in my head and aching in my body clouded my thoughts. I just wanted it to stop.

I glanced around in the darkness, hardly able to see, until I saw light shining down on the ground; it called me towards it, like my hero come to save me. I crawled towards the light, hoping maybe it would give me some answers as to what was happening. As I got under it I felt warmth and it comforted me. I hadn't realized how cold I had been until I stood under the light. This light, sunlight I realized it was called, saved me. It seemed to want to let me know that everything would be ok. I wasn't sure if it was lying or not, but either way I decided then I was going to stay there under the light; forever. I squinched my eyes at the light as it shined down on my face and my face turned into a scrunched up smile. I had never smiled before, never felt this strange feeling, happiness, but it was contagious.

I heard a muffled rustling noise: something moving, off in the distance. My body jerked back and my heart began to race. I realized then that I was now standing on my two feet. I had never done that before, but didn't have time to react just yet. I needed to know what was coming towards me. I felt my body aching, screaming at me to stop moving, begging me to lay down, but I couldn't. I knew that my life was potentionally in danger and I just knew somehow that I needed to do something. I was aware of the world around me, I could feel things, I could think, I was no longer just a turtle; an animal. I was alive in so many more ways than I ever thought possible.

I stood there staring into the darkness as I heard the sound growing closer and closer as my eyes widened in terror. I heard my breath get heavier and my heart begin to beat faster, like it was trying to escape my chest. I was relieved to see a fellow turtle crawling, no walking. He squinted his eyes as he came towards me, his little hand rubbing his freckled cheek. He looked scared and I felt a sudden need to protect this creature. I felt this strange connection to him, like something was dragging me towards him. I had to of been attached to him in some way in my old life, but I couldn't think of how. I couldn't remember anything from then.

His body trembled as he stood in the bright, blinding light staring at me. His lip quivered and he cowered away from me. I wanted to let him know he didn't need to be frightened of me, I didn't want him to feel like I had before. I reached my hand out as I slowly walked towards him. I looked right into his eyes, trying to show him nothing but kindness and comfort. He looked at me and I watched the fear disappear in his eyes and suddenly he threw himself at me. I grabbed him in my arms and looked down at the animal in my grasp, squeezing on to my forearms like his life depended on it. He was so small, so fragile. As he leaned against my arms, believing I wouldn't ever let him go, I could feel as his body relaxed. I could tell he felt safe, comfortable. And I realized the scariest thing of all: he trusted me. I could feel his trust moving through his body as it entered mine where I touched him and filled me up with anxiety and fear. This animal, this living creature, who was just like me, frightened as I was, am, trusted me with his life. He needed me to protect him, keep him safe, let him know he didn't have to fear anymore. The thought scared me away. I wanted to just walk away right then and leave him there. I needed to take care of myself, I was just as lost and confused as he was. How could he expect me to just help him, I needed help myself. And yet, something inside of me kept bringing me closer and closer to him. Something was telling me that taking care of this turtle was what I needed to do. I needed to be strong for this innocent little creature. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to.

I pulled him up by his arms so that his face was looking at mine. I saw a tear trickle down his cheek and realized then he had been crying. He was so afraid and confused and the poor little thing had just broken down. I nodded my head at him, letting him know I would protect him. His face burst into a smile and his eyes lit up with more joy than I thought was ever possible. I had never seen anything be so happy before. I looked at the turtle in confusion, with my mouth tilted up to the right and my eye moved as if my eyebrow were cocked up. How had I made him so happy, filled with so much joy? I wanted to do it again. It felt nice. I made it my goal to try to always make him feel this way. To make him light up so he was brighter than the sun shining down on us. I needed to feel that feeling again, by any means possible.

I motioned to him to let him know we needed to start moving and he follwed me like my faithful servant. We walked about 5 feet until we bumped into two more turtles, each one looking up at us with the same fear the two of us had shown. I wanted to see if I could make these turtles happy too. So I reached out my hand and let them come towards me. I watched the freckle faced turtle copy my movements and I smiled at him in amusement. The two turtles, one with a crack on his middle and the other with a gap in his teeth, accepted us with the same amount of complete and utter happiness as the smaller turtle from before. I felt the feeling again and it made me feel stronger. I felt strong enough to protect these turtles from danger, and make them happy.

I motioned to the group to follow me. We began to walk through the sewer. The freckle faced turtle would stray behind sometimes, examining the water, the walls, the ground below. I would have to stop a few times to find him and bring him back to where we were. The one with the crack walked with such power, such intensity, and yet I could see how frightened he was. The turtle with the gap was very calm, walking the closest to me and looked like he was trying to understand everything that was going on, much like I was.

I had no idea where I was leading them, but they didn't know. They trusted me so much and didn't even realize they were being lead by a clueless leader, a leader who looked for someone to lead him. I would never let them know how scared I felt. I needed them to believe that I was strong, that I knew what I was doing, that I would protect them. Because I knew that I needed to do this, I needed to keep them safe, and I will stop at nothing to do it. From now on they belonged to me, they were my faithful followers, my obedient students, my loving sons.


	4. Leo's Monologue

**I actually wrote Leo's monologue up on the notes of my phone and it had been sitting on there for so long but I finally decided I wanted to post it somewhere! My original intent was to just post the monologue but then my brain was begging me to write Karai's response and I ended up with this. It's short and sweet but I really enjoyed writing it and hope you do too! They literally have taken me over XD**

* * *

"I'm just so drawn to you. And not just like oh I wanna fuck you but more like I wanna just be around you. Just to talk to you and be close to you. You're so beautiful and enchanting and the kind of person I've been looking for. I've never ever met anyone like you before and I never thought I would, mainly because I never thought someone so breathtaking and perfect could ever exist. But of course you just blow me away again by proving me wrong about that too. Look, you don't have to love me back, but I sure as hell love you and want you to know that. And if you don't pick me that's fine but just make sure you find a guy that'll treat you right. That'll appreciate the gift he's received. That realizes what a treasure you are. That wants you for more than just you're amazing body. That finds your conversations, no matter how insignificant, so endearing. That looks into your eyes and wonders how he'll ever look away from them again. That finds pure joy in touching every perfect curve on your body. That is happy to just kiss your forehead. A guy that'll wake up every morning going 'holy fuck I get to belong to Karai'. Because if he doesn't then he obviously doesn't deserve you. He won't treat you the way a guy should so don't waste your time with him. As long as you get someone that'll give you all of that, it doesn't have to be me. But know this: I may not be the greatest person out there. In fact I know I'm not. And to be perfectly honest, I don't even know why you ever bother talking to me because I could never compare to a girl like you. I'm so unworthy. But I know for a fact I would never do anything less than that. I can swear to God about that. The last thing I'd do is take you for granted. Because if there comes a day where your asked your name and your response is 'I'm Mrs. Leonardo Hamato' that'll be the happiest moment of my life. And something I'll never get used to hearing."

His words echoed through her mind. They were so reckless and foolish and stupid but that's what made them so unbelievably and terribly real. Her chest tightened intensely as she internally screamed as loud and long as she could.

**Why?**

Why did he have to do this to her? Why did he have to be so damn attached to her? To love her so much he's willing to never have her again if it meant she was happy? That was the worst thing he could say because that just showed how real and honest he was. How much he truly cared for her. But why? She was such a messed up, insane, totally crazy person. She had so much shit going on and so many problems that no one should have to deal with. Why would he choose her over anyone else on this planet?

_Fuck you Leonardo. _

Her mind chanted over and over. She was so mad at him. She wished he would just go away. That they never would have met. Then, she wouldn't have to deal with all this confusion. She wouldn't have to hear him speak nonsense to her. Wouldn't have to question her decisions. Wouldn't have to get mad at herself for actually considering that idea that she may honestly love him too...

Love him?

Could she really, honestly love him? She looked into his eyes, as they stared into her. He was so open right now; stripped away of any walls. She was simply looking at Leonardo, every part of him. The good, the bad, the... Fool.

She wanted to respond to him. She needed to give him something, but no words could describe how she felt in that moment. Then she realized the only way to ever let him know how she felt...

Her lips crashed in to his like a wave slamming on a rock. She kissed him harder than anyone she ever kissed before. She told him so many things with each movement of her lips; each flick of her tongue. She told him how much she thought about him everyday, how much his eyes made her tingle inside, how the thought of him made her go crazy with joy, and how absolutely dangerous every moment, every word that had been spoken that night, was. But most of all, she told him how she'd rather die knowing she was his for even a short while, than to live an eternity without him.


End file.
